Roommate
by Nenny
Summary: When their house burned down the Niwa's gave them a home...o this should be fun. Dark/Riku
1. Roomate from Hell

A/N: This oneshot fanfic is based on a dream I had awhile ago. This story is meant to be _pure fun_ so if you're looking for a heavy drama or story with a serious plot line…I suggest you turn back now. If I get more inspiration for it I might continue, but until then……

**Disclaimer**

Nenny: I do not own the series D N Angel….I do however own Dark Mousy

Dark: No you don't

Nenny: Yes I do! See I have the contract right here (pulls out paper)

Dark: (takes paper) What the…this is written in…what is this written in?

Nenny: sparkly purple gel pen and it's legally binding too

Dark: Legally...No it's not!

Nenny: O YES IT IS!

Dark: (gives Nenny incredulous look) O really well if this is so legally binding then why does it say "Under the Laws and Bylines of the esteemed people of Whoville"…that's not even a really place, Dr. Suess made it up. (glares harder)

Nenny: ..heh…

* * *

_**Roommate **_

"_Daisuke, Shizuka come see, come see!" yelled a young girl with short copper hair. She was standing by a tree in the woods just outside of town and waving to her friends. _

"_What is it Riku? Did you find Daisuke's ball."_

"_No it's something even better," said the seven year old Riku Harada, her eyes sparkling in the dimmed light of the woods._

"_What could be better then the new ball I got for my birthday," asked a curious, and somewhat deject, Daisuke Niwa._

"_It's a PUPPY!" exclaimed Riku as she pulled out the little dog from behind the bush. The puppy blinked innocently at Daisuke and Shizuka. _

"_A puppy, wow that is better then a ball," said Daisuke reaching out and taking the puppy from Riku to have a better look at it._

_Shizuka suddenly turned to Riku, "Riku you have to wake up now your sister is calling you."_

"_Um, what are you talking about?"_

"_Your sister is calling you can't you hear her."_

_~_~_~__

"--Ku"

"Riku come on it's time to get up, and go to school. You have to get up." I groan and rollover pulling the blankets over my head as I do.

"Five more minutes Risa. Then I promise I'll get up."

"First of all I'm not Risa, and second of all the last time you said that and I let you be. You were late for school and I got blamed so…UP AND ATTEM." The blankets were gone and I was suddenly very cold. With a yell I jumped out of my bed and rubbed my eyes, then glared at my blanket stealer.

"That wasn't very nice Towa!" I growl at the silver haired girl in a maid's uniform.

"Yes well that's too bad, maybe next time you'll actually get up when I tell you to. Now breakfast is all ready so get changed and head down stairs." She winked sticking her tongue out at me as she runs from the room and my pillow that's following her.

Grumbling I fall backwards on to my bed and rub my face.

_Hello my name is Riku Harada and for the last two months I've been living at the Niwa residence. Reason being…our house burned down. Most of my mornings start out this way, I get woken up by a horribly bubbly morning person. I get changed go down to breakfast and often get thoroughly annoyed._

"Good Morning Riku, I hope Towa wasn't too mean waking you up?" Asks the ever-considerate Daisuke as we pass in the hall. He is on his way to finish packing his bag and getting ready for school, I'm on my way to breakfast.

"Mean, well if you call stealing my blanket mean, then yes," I grumble half aware of what I'm saying. Daisuke just smiles sympathetically and shakes his head. He knows it's impossible to carry on a conversation with me before I have my cup of coffee.

_Daisuke Niwa is my boyfriend of one year now. He and his family said that my cousin and I could live here when we had now where else to go. He's sweet, considerate and just absolutely amazing. Sure he can be a little clumsy and he has his quirks, but really who doesn't. He also has a very annoying alternate personality, and yes I now know all about phantom thief Dark. I love Daisuke to death, though I'm not really very happy with him at the moment… he did lie to me about being Dark after all. _

"Move out of the way!" I hear someone yell just before I'm almost pushed down the stairs by the human blur that is my wonderful cousin. My one saving grace was the banister, a wonderful device that many people seem to take for granted. Yea, it is defiantly my best friend in the morning, barely conscious enough to walk as I am.

"Ow! Hey slow down I almost fell down the stairs.!"

Green eyes regarded me briefly behind dark brown bangs, "Yea, well I told you to watch out." Yes, this is the gist of the apology that I receive. Not really an apology so much as a polite insult, but I'll get her back when I'm more awake.

_Shizuka Harada, my cousin and believe it or not, given our morning exchange, my best friend. About two months ago she moved in with my sister and me. She had been living with our grandmother Rika since her parents died in a car crash when she was eight. But sadly Rika passed away two months ago and she had to move again. Things were great for about a week, then disaster struck, and she was offer a place to crash at the Niwa, just like I was. At least until our house could be rebuilt. Risa decided to stay with our other grandmother Aimi…god only knows why! The women is horrible "Sit up straight Riku", "You'll never get a husband that way Riku."…I shudder to think what my life would be like if the Niwa's hadn't opened their home to us. _

Walking into the main room of the house I ignore the person with the purple hair. But sadly my avoidance tactics fail.

"Well, well if it isn't sleeping beauty; how nice of you to grace us with you magnificent presence."

"Shut up Dark."

"O Riku you wound me, you know that I can't live with out complimenting you." I growled at him, he was purposely being cheesy and lame. God do I hate lame pick up lines, and he knows it!

"O Dark, leave the poor girl alone and stop teasing her. She hasn't even had a cup of coffee yet," said Emiko giving Dark a maternal smile as she set a place for me at the table.

_Yes Dark, let me have my cup of coffee before you start being a pervert._

"I was just commenting on how lovely she looks. She really is very cute when she first wakes up in the morning." He was responding to Emiko, but was look at me, smirking, while giving me a sly wink.

_No such luck today I guess._

The only two choices my coffee deprived brain could think of at the moment were: ignore him and be the better person, or cuff him upside the head. Given my frame of mind that morning and the way I was woken up which do you think I chose, uh?

"Ow! Hey no need to hit me!"

"You're an ass," I said as I sat down at the other end of the table, bring my breakfast with me. Dark continued to rub the back of his head wincing, men are such babies sometimes. At the other end of the room laughter erupted from Daisuke's grandfather, strange old man that he is, and Daisuke's dad.

Dark favored his old partner with a look of contempt, "Stop laughing Daiki. It's not that funny."

"Ah, but it is. The great Phantom Thief Dark allowing himself to be hit by a girl, again if I'm not mistaken. You must be getting rust or something," the old man said between chuckles. Dark just grumbled to himself and sent another glare at the old man.

_Dark Mousy, The Phantom Thief extraordinaire and the dream of all women, or as he likes to think, god's gift to women. Ha! Yea right! He's just a perverted, stuck up, conniving, thieving, self center, perverted playboy….fine I'll admit that he is also devastatingly handsome, but I would never tell him that. His ego is large enough as it is, it doesn't need a boost. He is also, I am sad to say, the literal other half of my wonderful boyfriend Diasuke. When I say other half I mean that the two of them used to be the same person, Diasuke said it was something like two souls sharing the same body. Which would mean that Dark was with us on that date to JoyLand wouldn't….ok that's just creepy…. Well anyway I bet you're all wondering how Dark got out of Diasuke's body uh? Well it was about two weeks after we moved into the guest room, Dark stole this necklace thing and it split them into two people….You have no idea how weird that night was, or how hard I can throw vases at a certain purpled haired loser._

"Aw come on Riku I was only kidding with you, no need to get defensive."

Sending another glare at him I decide to remain silent and commune with my coffee, hoping that he would leave me alone. I swear annoying me is his favorite past time he'd rather do that then sleep, I think. In fact, there were a couple of nights that he did choose annoying me over sleep. But living with him is still a far better alternative. Again, I shudder to think about what living with _her _would be like.

As if to try and disprove my mental point he gets up and sits next to me, much to my annoyance.

"Aww come on Riku, don't you wanna talk to me anymore," said Dark with a pathetically sad look on his face. I swear this man could look unhappy in heaven if it suited him, and that's why I refuse to believe he's really upset about this.

"Mrs. Niwa thank you for breakfast, I have to go get ready for school," I say getting up from the table without giving Dark even a glance.

"You know you love me," he shouted at my back as I walked up the stairs.

"Yea, yea I love you like Frosty loves hell," I yell back before I can stop myself. Damnmy sarcasm reflex.

"HA! You talked to me, I WIN!"

Yea so that's pretty much a normal morning in my life now, and I have to say it's not all that bad. But at this point I bet you're all wondering how I came to live in this crazy house. With its subterranean store room full of stolen art and its virtual death trap hallways. Well it all

Started when my sister burned down our house trying to make a "special" dinner for our cousin birthday…yea…I know. If I had been home at the time I would have stopped it but alas I wasn't. So now I have to survive in the crazy mixed up place, but you know….as annoying as it is. I wouldn't trade this experience for the world.

* * *

N: (runs around corner and leans against wall panting) Well, that's it for now. Please, be nice and give reviews. ^_^

D: (skids around corner) THERE YOU ARE!

N: 0_0 (runs)

D: HEY GET BACK HERE AND SAY THAT YOU DON'T OWN ME!

N: NEVER!


	2. Urban Warfare

Disclaimer: I may have a contract, but Dark-san won't follow it so I guess that means I own nothing. -_-

This has not been beta-ed. I need a new one; my old beta's too busy. However my Ego chapter is taking longer than I thought it would so I wanted to at least get something out. *sigh*

* * *

**Urban Warfare**

Crouching in a clump of bushes is not my ideal way to spend a Sunday afternoon. Though, looking at the sky, I should say not my ideal way to spend a Sunday evening. Shifting slightly I stretch my knees so that, if I need to, I can run at a moment's notice. Quietly checking over my weapon, while there was still light to do so correctly, I sigh quietly. I only have a few shots left and I know that my opponent is a very elusive target. I really don't know how I was talked into this situation. It all happened so fast and before I knew it I had a weapon in my hands and was running for dear life with it. Now I'm cold, alone, being hunted, and kinda lost in the woods just outside of Azumio. I shift again as my knees really start to complain, then I hear a sound to my left. It's only a slight rustling and I could have easily brushed it off as a squirrel or some other forest creature, but I'd done that before and the results had been… not good shall we say.

Slowly I rise a little and, as quickly and quietly as possible, I shift myself behind a near by tree.

Looking off into the woods I can just make out the barely visible outline of a person stalking towards my general area. He knows I'm here, I can tell by the cautious way he's moving, but I swear I will be the one to come out on top this time. Shifting my weapon to my right arm, as my left is out of commission. I slowly try to blend into the dense foliage behind me; at this point my only hope is to run. My opponent is better armed then I am and, unlike me, he's got a lot more ammo. So I have to make my shots as easy as possible, and make then count. Finally he reaches an opening in the trees near me and stops. Then in a move almost too quick to catch he spins in my direction and opens fire. I did catch it, however, and hit the deck as the shots landed over my head. Pushing myself up swiftly, as he reloads, I bolt into the woods as several shots just miss my head. The poor light must be messing with his aim, he should have hit me.

Running through the trees I was headless of the trail I was leaving behind, it didn't matter anyway. He was right on my heels and speed rather then stealth was essential at this point. Finally, as I hear him getting closer, and within firing range of me, I see a pile of boulders that would make great a cover. So pushing my tired and abused legs even harder I make it to safety just as I hear a few shots hit the rocks around me. Breathing hard I listen to his foot falls stop and I know he's taken cover in the trees. I can only stay here for a short while or he's going to flank me. With that knowledge I quietly make my way off into the woods in the direction blocked from his view by the rocks.

"You can't keep this up forever," he yells at me from the trees, "It's getting late and I know your tired and wounded, just give up already."

Glaring hatefully first in his direction, then at the red stains on my arm from when he hit me earlier, I continue my silent evacuation. A few moments later I heard a murmur of surprise from behind me. Clearly he realized I was no longer hiding in the rocks. He really doesn't give me enough credit!

"Very clever!" I hear yelled in the distance, "but it won't save you, I know which way you've gone!"

And indeed his voice was getting closer to me. So again I made the judicial decision that, again, speed over secrecy was better and hightailed it in the direction of my ultimate goal for the last few hours, an old water tank and water purification plant. It was abandoned after the spring water company had gone belly up almost a four years ago. It seems Brita water filters are bad for the bottled water companies. Looking at the compound with its large and old rusting pipes, huge faded blue water tank, and stone castle like station, I notice that the door to the station was pad locked. Well that was to be expected, though not convenient. Slipping under the now dilapidated chain link fence I head for the station. Running around the outside of the building I saw, at the back, a metal ladder. Reaching it I test the old metal, and found it in good condition. So I slowly pull myself up one handed, losing precious time. Finally at the top I see an old wooden door that is some what rotted, just as I hoped it would be. A swift kick or two should break it. The loud banging sound it made however was not what I had wanted. Cringing I slip inside and in the quiet of the forest I can hear tree branches snapping at the compounds entrance.

Looking around the inside of the hallway I was greeted by layers of dirt and spider webs, I shuddered at the latter. I hate spiders. However they weren't my biggest concern at the moment. Making my way to the stairs I was please to find that they were made of stone and therefore still solid even if they were in disrepair. Finally I was on the ground floor and I made my way through the old office to the front windows. Keeping low I was able to look out them with out being seen. Looking outside my stomach drops, he's not there. It's really not so much surprising as extremely disappointing. Well this is going to make life more difficult.

Grumbling to myself about stupid men and their quick thinking, I make my way back to the door. Slipping out and into the hallway I listen hard for any sign that he's in the building, it doesn't help.

The click of the gun is my old warning and, thankfully, after several hours of this situation, my body has learned to react before my mind can. Dive rolling the shots just miss my boots, much to my relief. I couldn't have survived with a screwed up foot.

"Dammit!" he mutters as he cocked his gun again. "You're faster then I give you credit for."

"Screw you bastard," I hiss as I pulled myself off the floor and look for an exit. _Door, door, I need a door._

"Tsk, Tsk, you really should watch that mouth of yours," he said condescendingly as he slowly made his way down the stairs.

While there were rooms galore on the first floor, none of them had doors, and they all looked empty. Dammit! Upstairs had plenty of doors, I really have to start thinking ahead. Resigning myself to a suicide run for the office and it's desks I jump out suddenly from my corner and open fire. He' surprised by this and dives quickly out of the way; it really is a stupid move, especially when I have so little ammo. But then again I was never one to let myself cower in a corner. However looking over the corner of the desk I realize that my plan worked better then I could have ever hoped.

There my opponent stood, on the landing of the stairs, cussing up a storm as he looked at his now stained and unusable arm.

"Looks like we're one for one now!" I taunt him laughing. This makes him look up and glare at me. Quickly he opens fire with his good arm and I duck again.

"I am going to kill you and get my reward! You're just putting off the inevitable and you know it!"

Smirking I reload my gun, I have fifteen more rounds. Cocking my weapon I wait. I know that he's most likely standing on the side of the door waiting for me to stick my head out. A head-shot would end this thing quiet nicely for him.

So rather than looking over the desk I look around it and note that he is indeed on the left side of the doorway. Pulling my head back I slip myself around the desk and, giving the door a wide birth I situate myself against the wall so that we are technique back to back.

Taking a deep breath I spin around the door jam the same time he does.

Shizuka stared at her elated dirty cousin and the despondent green paint covered phantom thief beside her, in disbelief. Then she sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose in aggravation. When she and Daisuke had created a plan to help the two relieve the pent up tension and frustration between them; mostly coming from Riku of course. The last thing they expected, though they probably should have, was a seven hour battle of wills in a forest, culminating in a fire fight in an abandoned factory. Must everything between these two turn into insanity! Their competitiveness really knew not bounds.

"That's it! You two are forbidden from ever going paint balling again!"

"_Hey Riku!"_

"_What do you want?"_

"_I have a bet for you!"_

"…"

"_O come, on how's this sound. If I kill you, you have to kiss me…"_

"_The Hell! What makes you think I would ever say yes to THAT!"_

"_If you would let me finish!"_

"…"

"_If you win, I promise not to bother you for a month."_

"…_you got a deal." _

_

* * *

_

Just an idea that popped into my head for this universe doesn't necessarily mean it's going to become more though. But who knows *shrug*


End file.
